Defiant
by cupcakebakingunicorns
Summary: He feels another pang in his chest. And he almost... almost goes back for Tris instead. But, just as at his Choosing Ceremony, he has only one choice, and he's already made it. A Tobias/OC or Four/OC story.
1. Prologue: Welcome to the Void

**A/N: I am in no place to start a new story but guys... Divergent is so amazing. Anyway.**

**Summary: He feels another pang in his chest. And he almost... almost goes back for Tris instead. But, just as at his Choosing Ceremony, he has only one choice, and he's already made it. A Tobias/OC or Four/OC story.**

**Let me give a little background. The prologue of this story takes place the night before the fear landscape part of Divergent. However the chapters are all one big flashback. Back to the first year that Tobias trained a group of initiates. He is seventeen at this time.**

**The character of Emily is one I have added. She was an Erudite transfer and was in the same transfer class as Tobias.**

**That's all you need to know for now, if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will answer :)**

**And yes Four has ****_five_**** fears in this one. It gets explained later.**

* * *

**Prologue: Welcome to the Void**  
Four hates the nights he can't sleep.

An eighteen year old should be getting more sleep than he does. Still, he finds himself growing more and more awake with every step he takes down the hallways he knows so well.

"Hey Four!" He is surprised to see someone already in the Fear Simulation room, considering how late it is.

"Hey Emily. It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" She shrugs her shoulders. Then her eyebrows furrow.

"This is the third time in the last two weeks you've been in here. Something you wanna talk about?" He chuckles softly.

"Two years and you still haven't calmed that Erudite curiosity," The small girl holds up her hands in surrender.

"I get it. You don't like to talk about your personal life," she says, looking back at the screen she's in front of, "Well I'm just about done here,"

"What are you doing, anyway?" He asks.

"Setting up for the fear landscapes tomorrow. Those initiates have _no idea_ what they're in for. I hope that nasty one, Peter, cries,"

"And _that's_ how we know you belong in Dauntless," Four says. Emily laughs and, for a second, he joins in.

"And... there," she hits a button, "Done. You know how everything works. Enjoy yourself I guess," she picks up her bag and heads for the door, "Goodnight," she throws over her shoulder.

"'Night!" He calls back. He hates that people are so nice sometimes. Especially Emily. Especially because he doesn't deserve it.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he opens the cabinet that holds what he's looking for. He pulls out a syringe and a vial of the serum. He sticks the needle in the small container and fills the syringe with the familiar orange liquid. He sits down in the cold metal chair and raises the needle, plunging it into his neck. He lays his head back and counts down from sixty.

* * *

The first fears are easy. Heights, confinement, murder, Marcus. He's seen them all before. They hold no interest. But it's the last fear that gets him every time.

At first, it's calm. Quiet. He thinks maybe this time nothing will happen this time, but he knows. It's different every time, but it always comes. Suddenly water rushes around him, engulfing him. He manages to kick his way to the top, his head breaking the surface. As soon as it does, he hears it.

Or rather, _them. _

One cries out "Four!" The other, "Tobias!" He recognizes both voices instantly.

To his right, he sees Tris, her small body fighting to stay afloat. To his left he sees _her_. Her long dark hair falling across her face as she struggles to swim. She never learned how. And suddenly he feels a pang in his chest. Guilt.

Because he knows.

He knows who he's going to choose. The same one he has chosen the last two times. The one he will always choose.

He reaches out for her. Her eyes widen when she sees him and she reaches for him as well.

"FOUR!" Tris wails. He feels another pang in his chest. And he almost... _almost_ goes back for Tris instead.

But, just as at his Choosing Ceremony, he has only one choice, and he's already made it.

His hand collides with hers and he pulls her to him. Tris' yells grow fainter as he pulls her towards the sandy beach that has appeared. It means that the simulation will be over soon. Something that's safe always appears right before it ends.

He hopes he gets a little more time though. Because he's content to hold her in his arms forever on that warm sand. But she's crying. He leans down and presses kisses to her shoulder, her neck, that one spot just behind her ear.

"It's okay now Mari," he whispers, "You're safe now,"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's short, but it's just the prologue. There's more to come I promise.**  
**I know what you're all thinking. 'How dare you use a ship other than FourTris. And an OC ship at that!" Well before you bombard me with those reviews, give the story a chance. I think it might surprise you. I hope y'all keep reading.**  
**XOXO  
Hannah**


	2. Chapter One: Let's Get Started

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been a lil busy. But I'm so sore that I can't even move, so I'm stuck writing. Here we go.**

**TTavaresX: First off, this is a Tobias/OC story for a reason. It all gets complicated as it goes on. I hope you don't stop reading even if I won't change it :)**

**TheWitchTwins: Aren't you proud of me for finally getting this up? See you tomorrow!**

**Baileyboo1207: I guess you'll just have to read and find out, huh? :)**

**Summary: He feels another pang in his chest. And he almost... almost goes back for Tris instead. But, just as at his Choosing Ceremony, he has only one choice, and he's already made it. A Tobias/OC or Four/OC story.**

**As always, my autocorrect sucks so any and all mistakes are my phone's fault.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Let's Get Started**  
"Today's the day!" Emily called cheerfully. Four rolled his eyes at his black haired friend. She was much too eager to train the initiates. Then again, he remembered, last year, when they had been initiates, both of them had been excited for their own training. It only made sense that they would work with the initiates.  
"Yep, our first batch of initiates," he tried to mimick the excited tone in her voice. He usually tried not to show any emotion, considering that would show weakness, but today was a special occasion. They were meeting the first group of initiates they would be training. They heard a Sharp whistle. They looked up to see Eric coming towards them. He held his head high. A little too high. He had that sense of arrogance about him that only a new Dauntless leader could.  
"Hello all!" He said, smiling. When he did so, the holes in his lip widened.  
"Well aren't you in a fantastic mood?" Emily asked. Eric shrugged.  
"Just excited to mold young minds," once again he smiled. It was an effortless smile, but Four knew what it meant. Eric only smiled like that when he was going to cause someone pain. It was an evil smile.  
He'd seen it once before, during their own initiation. During the fighting stage. Eric's name had been written next to Four's, and when he glanced over at his 'friend', that same smile was tugging at his lips.  
A sharp short ding sounded over the loud speaker. The initiates would be arriving in five minutes. They'd probably already lost two people. That's what always happened. Someone couldn't jump on the train or jump off of it.  
"Well, time to head down to the Net," Emily said. Four was honestly excited. Well, as excited as Four got. His and Emily's faces would be the first- besides Max- that the initiates would see. It was a cool thought.

* * *

The "Net Room" was dark. Granted, the initiates weren't supposed to be able to see the Net. This was a test of bravery; trusting the unknown.  
Four and Emily waited patiently next to the Net. When someone jumped, they were supposed to announce the name and direct them to the group.  
Not two minutes later, there was a scream as someone fell into the Net. Four was surprised to see it was a boy, considering how feminine the scream had sounded.  
"Whoo!" He said, trying to scramble out of the Net, "_That_ was a rush."  
"What's your name?" Four asked.  
"Jason, Candor transfer," he answered, finally getting onto the wooden platform.  
"Make the announcement, Em," Four said. Emily gasped.  
"You're gonna let me do it?" She asked. He shrugged, nodding, "FIRST JUMPER: JASON!" she yelled a little louder than necessary, but the crowd of Dauntless that came to greet him made it seem like she had whispered.  
"Oh my GOD!" another person fell into the Net. A girl this time, with red hair and a blue shirt, "Alexandra; Xandra for short. Erudite transfer," she said, hopping off the net and onto the platform with ease. Four raised an eyebrow. She had agility on her side.  
The next person fell silently. Another girl. Before Four or Emily could say anything, she had climbed out of the Net.  
"Name?" Emily asked.  
"Mari," the girl said, keeping her head down, "Amity," Four rolled his eyes. Shyness didn't last long in Dauntless. Be helped nine more people out of the Net; five boys and four girls. In all six were transfers, six were Dauntless-born.  
All of the transfers seemed ready for something different. Four didn't remember being that eager, but it wasn't a problem.  
Then there were the Dauntless-borns. Four had only met them briefly. They were sarcastic and ruthless and, well, Dauntless.  
Four and Emily led all the initiates through the narrow tunnel that led into the Pit. From there, Emily took the Dauntless-borns to their seperate rooms and Four took the transfers farther into the Pit. He allowed them to look around, to take in the differences destination their home factions.  
"Now I'll show you the Chasm," he said, leading them forward. He immediately heard their gasps of awe. Even Four still got nervous. About a hundred feet below was a river, wild and gushing.  
"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" He yelled out the same line that trainers had been spouting off for years, "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It's happened before and it'll happen again. You've been warned," no one was even listening. They were all staring over the side. All except that Amity girl, Mari. She was standing dead center, hugging her arms around her stomach; almost as though she was trying to stay as far away from the edges as possible. Four glanced around at the other transfers, all daring each other to jump and dangling various limbs over the edges, laughing.  
They would eat her alive.  
"My name is Four," he finally said. He heard a few snickers, "Problem?" Nobody said anything. He nodded. _That's what I thought._  
After that he took them into the dining hall. As with every first day of initiation, plates of hamburgers sat on all the tables. As they walked in, the noise was deafening. A few of the initiates- who weren't Dauntless and therefore not used to the volume- shyed away from the noise. Four smirked. It was hard to believe that just a year before, he had been one of them.

It had been a long year.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. Second chapter should be up soon! Review please!**


	3. Chapter Two: Une Nouvelle Génération

**A/N: I know I know! I'm FINALLY getting around to updating this story. There's been a lot going on, and I'm sure you don't care about my excuses! So here's chapter two!**

**It's kind of short, oh! And I put the dauntless-borns and the transfers in the same room. I don't remember how it was in the book. Lol brain fart.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Une Nouvelle Génération**  
Mari had been eating her hamburger quietly. She wasn't very good at making friends and so she didn't plan to try. She just wanted to get through initiation and prove her father wrong.  
"Hey lonely girl." A voice said as someone sat down next to her. She looked up to see the first jumper, Jason.  
"Thought we'd join you." The girl with him, Xandra, said.  
"Oh you don't have to," when Mari spoke, her voice was small and she hated it.  
"Yeah we do." Xandra said, "Erin, that Dauntless-born over there?- Jason don't look! She's been eyeing you like a piece of meat," sure enough, when Mari's eyes flicked to a table near them, a shorter, dark-skinned girl was staring at her. She had bright blue eyes, obviously contacts, and she was grinning almost a murderer's smile.  
"I heard she once killed someone with her bare hands but got off with nothing because she and Eric had a thing." Jason said. Mari remained silent, chewing her food.  
"Oh come on!" Xandra shoved Jason's shoulder, "I could take her," she sat up a little straighter.  
"Puh-lease," Jason grinned, "She'd take one step towards you and you'd run screaming to the factionless." Xandra rolled her eyes and both of them seemed to remember that Mari was sitting there.  
"So anyway. What faction are you from?" Jason asked.  
"Amity." She said simply.  
"So why'd you transfer?" Xandra asked. Mari's mind involuntarily played memories of her father... his belt... his face, red as blood, before she shook them away.  
"I don't know. The Dauntless always seem to have more fun I guess." She knew that they could tell the answer was a lie, but they didn't push it.  
"Hey little Amity girl!" A voice called. Mari glanced Erin's way. The shorter girl was waving her hands, gesturing Mari over. She looked at Jason and Xandra who shrugged. Hesitantly, Mari stood and made her way to Erin's table.  
"Hi." She said quietly.  
"So my friends and I have a bet. They don't think you'll make it through initiation. But me? I don't think you'll make it through today." the two people with her laughed. They looked identical, twins most likely. A boy and a girl. Same eyes. Same devil's smile. The same smile as Erin. Mari didn't say anything, "Aww look Blaize. She's scared." the girl twin giggled.  
"How adorable," Blaize said, "Right Blaine?" the boy nodded.  
"I-"  
"Yeah... She'll be packing by nightfall."  
"Erin." A voice said, "That's enough." Mari looked for the person who owned the voice. He had multiple lip piercings and dark hair. Erin opened her mouth to say something, but he gave her a look and she shut it.  
"Whatever," she said, "Guys," Blaize and Blaine stood and followed as she left.  
"I didn't need your help," Mari said, "I had it under control,"  
"Sure you did. I'm Eric by the way," he said, sticking his hand out, "Dauntless leader," Mari glanced at his hand but didn't shake it. He reached out and yanked her hand from her side, "You shake the hand of a Dauntless leader. Out. Of. Respect." Mari cowered a little as his tone got more intense. She saw a few people glancing their way and Eric noticed them as well. He let go of her, smiling, the holes in his lip widening, "Sorry. Sometimes I get a little carried away," Before Mari could say anything, a bell rang.  
"Four! Emily! Take them to their room!"

* * *

Turns out the "rooms" were actually just one. Twelve beds. Mari furrowed her eyebrows. There had been fifteen initiates in the beginning. Almost like they'd known people wouldn't make it.  
"These two?" Xandra said, nudging Mari who shrugged and nodded at the beds she'd gestured to, "Perfect."  
"Now everyone," Emily said. All the initiates gathered around her, "First initiation day starts tomorrow, so get some sleep and be prepared for anything," everyone nodded, "Four, would you like to add anything?" Four's eyes scanned the room.  
"Good luck," he said, "You're going to need it." He had addressed everyone, but it felt like his words had been directed at Mari. She bit her lip. She wasn't exactly the luckiest person.  
Her past could tell you that.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT DOES SHE MEAN? Anyway, yeah I figured since its supposed to be set the year before Tris comes in, stuff would be different so DEAL WID IT. Anyway. Until next time!**


End file.
